Rojo oro
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Ha crecido entre rojo y dorado. Sus paredes eran ya de esos colores antes de entrar a Hogwarts. La gran casa Gryffindor – ¡Oh, majestuosa cuna de los más valientes aventureros! – es su mayor fantasía.


**Disclaimer:** No, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Ha crecido entre rojo y dorado. Sus paredes eran ya de esos colores antes de entrar a Hogwarts. La gran casa Gryffindor – _¡Oh, majestuosa cuna de los más valientes aventureros! _– es su mayor fantasía. ¡Si pudiese él, entre todos sus hermanos, ser el más honorable héroe de sus vástagos!

En su familia todos idolatran la intrépida idiosincrasia del linaje del aun más intrépido Godric Gryffindor. ¡Su coraje es conocido por todos los magos! ¡Libros se escriben en su honor! Los más grandes episodios de la historia han sido escritos por su espada, cuentos de él le explicaban sus padres antes de irse a dormir. Ha luchado contra dragones a su lado en sus sueños, ha enfrentado duelos contra los magos más malvados y terroríficos junto a él, ha derrotado a Emeric el Malvado y obtenido la Varita de Saúco. Los monstruos no son nada contra él.

Si de siete hermanos que son, ¿y qué es siete, sino el número más poderoso de todos?, no llegara él a tan gloriosa y célebre casa, la más justa y acertada, ¿qué sería de él, sexto hijo y aterrado por minúsculas criaturas como lo son las arañas? ¿Qué pensaría de él su familia, sus hermanos y sus padres? ¿Cómo sobrevivir a tamaña tragedia?

El rojo es para él, sus padres se lo dicen, lo dicen Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos, lo dicen los ojos, deseosos de nuevas y emocionantes aventuras, de Ginny. Pequeña, femenina e impetuosa Ginny, seguro que también formará del prodigioso linaje rojo.

El rojo es para él, su cabello lo grita, lo grita Draco Malfoy, lo amenazan sus hermanos. ¡Qué queridos hermanos que lo único – _lo único_ – que esperan de él es ser parte de la gran familia de locos por formidables hazañas! ¡Oh, queridos hermanos, que no se ilusionan de las aventuras que él podría vivir!

El rojo es el color de la sangre, la sangre que no esperan que él derrame – y ni hablar de _causarla_ –, el que nadie imaginaria en su vida. La sangre de las grandes batallas, de los magníficos héroes de cuentos de hadas – _héroes despeinados con rayos en la frente_ –, no, y sobre todo no, de niños que juegan al ajedrez.

El dorado es el color del oro, de las riquezas que nunca ha conocido, el color que esta reservado para otros. _Para eso ya esta Percy. _Grandilocuente y listo Percy, con sus notas, sus perfectas túnicas – las mismas que utiliza él pero diferentes – y sus contactos en el ministerio, llegará alto, lo sabe. El dorado es para aquellos que sobreviven a increíbles epopeyas y reciben abundantes recompensas, para los que nacen en el seno de largas estirpes acaudaladas. No para personas como él, último niño de una morada al que llaman La Madriguera, su nombre ya indica la posición social en que se encuentra, no es como si el dinero sobrará en su familia.

¡Oh, temerarios protagonistas de las más trillada leyendas! ¿Habéis todos, acaso, andado por el mismo castillo bajo la misma bandera? ¿Sois todos, orgullosos de los mismos colores que adornan vuestros corazones, ecuánimes en cuanto a vuestras ideologías y pensamiento? ¿Os enfrentáis todos a los mismos enemigos que encarecidamente rugen por vuestra vida? ¿Por qué esos enemigos, que tan vilmente han osado retar a vuestras magnánimas existencias, con toda la valentía que eso debería suponer, no tienen las mismas raíces que vosotros?

Ron Weasley prefiere no plantearse muchas cosas, a veces piensa que dejarse llevar por la corriente no es tan malo, compara las personas con gotas, sin forma aparente, y medita que el rio _siempre_ llega al mar, donde todas las gotas son saladas, y se pierde en su inmensidad. ¿Para qué pensar diferente si al final te doblegan a su voluntad?

Si empezase a cuestionar lo que le han enseñado desde pequeño – y es mucho –sabe que no estaría de acuerdo con demasiadas de las ideas, las convicciones que le han inculcado y rebatiría muchas de ellas.

Tiene sus propias ideas, aunque no lo parezca, _aunque nadie le pregunte jamás,_ las tiene, de vez en cuando las remueve en su cerebro y llega a conclusiones, conclusiones que no cuenta a nadie, porque a nadie le interesa los que él piensa.

Ron Weasley es pelirrojo, por casualidad o por su ascendencia, Ron Weasley es, _fue,_ Gryffindor, y quizá fue una casualidad, o quizás es que nació para ello, como todos en su familia. Y sorprendería a la mayoría saber que prefiere pensar que es una casualidad, que no había ningún destino en ello y que el sombrero vio algo en él que le hizo creer que en Gryffindor estaría bien pero que no estaría mal en ninguna de las otras casas.

Hace tiempo le importaba lo que pensaban de él, lo que esperaban y lo que no. Cree que es divertido cómo cambia la gente con el tiempo y cómo ha cambiado él. Cuando tiene un rato libre – cuando esta solo en su habitación de la madriguera con diez años, en la Sala común con quince años y una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore que no se celebrará o en su casa con treinta años, en la cocina tomando un té mientras Hermione ha salido a comprar con los niños al callejón Diagon, - se sienta y se pregunta qué es lo que le importa a él, en qué decide creer, sin dolores de cabeza ni ostentosidades, lo hace de manera simple y llega a respuestas simples. Los caminos para encontrarlas –las respuestas – han sido diferentes a lo largo de su vida, y los finales muy distintos. Piensa en todas las posibilidades, en lo que le han enseñado, lo que ha aprendido, en lo que ha oído a un borracho gritar en un bar cualquiera del callejón Knockturn, las remueve dentro de su cabeza y extrae las que le parecen más interesantes, las más adecuadas y las coloca y las descoloca, las mezcla entre ellas y las separa por muros de hormigón imaginarios hasta que legitima que no puede extraer nada más de ellas y decide cual es la que elige, o crea algo nuevo en su mente que participará en alguna búsqueda diferente en el futuro, decide en lo que cree aunque sabe que nadie le preguntará

Siempre ha sido sencillo, por eso sus repuestas son igual de sencillas. No hay segundas intenciones ni frases con un significado oculto. Si dice algo, lo hace. Se enfada cuando cree que tiene que enfadarse y perdona cuando llega el momento.

A él no le importa que ninguno de sus dos hijos vayan a Gryffindor como él –como Hermione o como toda su familia -, y a algunos les extraña que lo acepte sin desmesurados dilemas y monumentales disgustos. Nunca ha sido una persona compleja, lo acepta como acepta un día de lluvia o uno de sol. No le quita el sueño y le gusta pensar que habrían estado tan bien en Gryffindor como él lo hubiera estado en cualquier otra casa. A veces piensa que once años son demasiado pocos para proclamar las cualidades de uno.

Cuando el tío de sus hijos, Harry Potter, el afamado _ya-no-tan_-niño que vivió, llega a su casa, angustiado por el engorroso plan que es capaz de ejecutar, con su hermana –Ginevra Weasley, la mujer del ídolo de niños y famosa jugadora de Quidditch-, detrás suyo, con la misma cara llena de angustia -¡Oh, congoja, habitadora de seres queridos y padrinos con aires de guardaespaldas, que bien te dibujas en los rostros de los protagonistas de los diarios! – y se lo encuentran en el sofá, bebiendo el té de la tarde con las tazas que ellos mismos le regalaron por su boda, con capullos que se convierten en azules flores cuando se acaba el líquido de dentro, sin el mínimo signo de cólera o indignación en su pecoso semblante, están, si más no, sorprendidos. Llegan a pensar que aún no has leído la amarilla misiva que su preciada hija le ha enviado.

La ha leído, sin embargo, antes que su mujer, que probablemente esté más desconcertada que él, y no le ha sorprendido demasiado. A Rose nunca le han interesado demasiado eso de las barreras entre casas; entiende bien a su padre en ese tema, quien le ha compartido las ideas que desde pequeño le enseñaron a él. Gryffindor sería demasiado turbulento para su pequeña y tranquila hija. Solo le queda desearle los mejores deseos y confiar en que disfrutará feliz y en buena compañía la escuela que tan inolvidables momentos le brindó a él.

Y alguna tarde pensará en ello, en el petulante castillo mágico en lo alto de la más verde colina, escondido a ojos de desconocidos y guardado de enemigos, residencia de distinguidos y prestigiosos magos, hogar de todos los niños que por él han pasado y de los fantasmas que nunca se marcharán. ¡Oh gran Hogwarts, hechiceros y brujas prosperan entre tus muros de piedra milenaria! ¡Tus paredes esconden los secretos más sugestivos y tus jardines son los más aventurados por niños y niñas! ¿Quién pudiese, ¡Oh, Hogwarts!, vivir entre tus historias y misterios?

**Vocabulario:**

**Idiosincrasia:** Rasgos, temperamento, carácter, etc., distintivos y propios de un individuo o de una colectividad.

**Emeric el Malvado:** poseedor de la varita de Sauco que aterrorizó Inglaterra durante la Edad Media, Binns lo menciona en sus clases.

**Grandilocuencia:** Facultad de hablar o escribir de modo eficaz para deleitar, conmover o persuadir muy abundante y elevada.

**Epopeya:** Conjunto de hechos gloriosos dignos de ser cantados épicamente.


End file.
